Cooking Battle Begins!
by Erza.z
Summary: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to The Youth Cooking Battle! This year- we would like to introduce you. The theme of this year battle for our young chef to show us their amazing skills is The Royal Cuisine! Wow! Exciting isn't it? Let's not wait too long shall we. Let me present you-! The arising star! The idol of cooking! -" Sakuraxmulti


Greetings for all the readers. This is my second work. I hope you guys enjoy it. Pardon for the poor grammars. Note for the reader.

' _Thoughts'_

Dialogue"

' **Inner'**

Xxxxxxxxx

" _Ladies and gentlemen!!! Welcome to The Youth Cooking Battle! This year- we would like to introduce you. The theme of this year battle for our young chef to show us their amazing skills is The Royal Cuisine! Wow! Exciting isn't it? Let's not wait too long shall we. Let me present you-!! The arising star! The idol of cooking! --"_

 _"What did you watch Saku-chan?" An old woman asked her cute granddaughter amused by the little girl antics. She was so engrossed with the tv program. Her granddaughter eyes was sparkling with interest and excitement._

 _"Obaa-chan look! Look! When I grown up. I want to be just like them" a seven years old Sakura excitedly told her grandma. She always loved her obaachan's cooking. It's was really yummy and full of love._ _That's why it inspires Sakura to cook like her obaa-chan when she's grown up._

 _"Araaa- you want to be a cook, Saku-chan. You wanna know what? I'll think you'll be a great cook one day and that everyone can taste your delicious food!" Grandma smiled brightly to her daughter, eyes crinkled when smile graced her lip._

 _"Really baa-chan? Just like yours?" Sakura eyes lit up when she'd heard her grandma praises. She'd looked back at the tv screen with more focused this time. Her tiny body was filled with excitement and cannot wait for that day will come._

 _The way both of the rivals competed each other with grace and elegance. The excellent techniques and skills both comparable with each other. Everything seems like shining when she looked at them. Their passion and determination was what captivated her the most._

 _"Hai. Now- how about we make our own version of royal caramel pudding together, ne?"_

 _"Yay! Pudding!!" The little feet scampered up to chase her beloved grandmother._

 _The two of them went to the kitchen and making the most delightful caramel pudding. Their evening filled with warmth laugh and delicious scent wafting the house._

 _0o0o0o0o_

"Kuso! I'm late! I'm late!" A young short rosette haired girl cursed as she was running like a criminal on the run. Well that's what you get when you were late for entrance exam of an elite cooking school, Konoha Cooking Academy or KCA.

 _*insert elegant commercial music_

 _Konoha Cooking Academy or known as KCA, one of the most famous amongst elite cooking institution in the country. Special curriculum for culinary studies are provided. Highlighted with advanced cooking prowess that can surpass an international standard. KCA is a place for a young talented youth to shine and polished their skills in culinaries. The excellent choice for our future celebrities chef as starting platform. KCA~ where there's a will, there's fire._

 _*end commercial songs_

"Arghhh!! Fifteen minutes left before the exam starts! C'mon Saku! A lil'bit more.. just around the corner.." the petite figure started to speak by herself as she made a final sprints. The weather was also not on her side today, it was chilly and snowing. The pavements also slippery. One wrong moves, she'll be supporting a head injuries while taking the exam.

"That's the gate-! Oh no! Mister _chotto matte!"_

The gate was starting to shut by guard as soon as it was on her view. ' _Kuso!'_ Sakura began to panic and didn't noticed the figure incoming towards her as she dashed to the gate.

 _WHAM!_

 _"Itaii-"_ Sakura rubbed her rear as she recovered from the collision. The guy that bumped onto her also took his time to recover back. The guard who saw what happened stopped his task and rushed to them.

"Are you both alright? Is there any injuries?"

The guy stood up from the ground and brushed away the snow from his coat. He was wearing a mask that shielded half of his face. Only his right eye was visible and tousled spiky silver haired. On his hand was an orange book with a title of Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura pretty face frowned as she read those title, ' _Pervert.'_

"Are you alright, sir?" The guard asked the man who was taller than him.

"I am alright. No harm done." The man's eye crinckled indicated he was smiling. Then, that man switched his gaze to look at Sakura.

She was suddenly flustered with the hard stare but then she remembered wanting to apologize to the man for not noticing him and ran straight ahead.

"Ano- _Sumimasen!_ I'm really sorry for bumping onto you." Sakura bowed her head apologizing to the tall man. The guard beside her only be the onlookers for both of them.

"It's alright little lady. But aren't you in hurry for something?" He noticed the school bag that was under her arms. He was sure that the girl is one of the examinee here.

Sakura then remembered about the exam. She quickly checked her watch and found that only five more minutes left before the exam begins.

"Five minutes!! I need to enter the exam hall right now!" She became misty-eyed as she felt a bit hopeless. This was her second chance when she failed to attend her first entrance exam. Before this she had studied too hard and came down with a fever therefore she was bedridden.

She felt so down after that but not for long, her gentle obaachan whose the one who cheered her up. Cooked her delicious and favourite food. Encourage her always even when she had attended normal private high school as a first year before she applied for transfer. She swore to get into _KCA_ and make her baachan proud.

"Well what a coincidence. I, myself need to attend the exam. Let me escort you there. You see, I have a special pass therefore I can running a bit late for this. So, shall we? I hope we were not troubling you Guard-san."

"None at all sir. I see you have the special pass so you can enter at anytime. But I'm sure you're needed at the exam halls right now."

 _'Huh? Is her hearing alright? He said that he wanted to escort me? Who is he by the way?"_ Sakura head was full of questions that she needed to ask but time was ticking away fast and this time she was really determined to not missed another opportunity.

"Hai! Arigatougozaimasu- I don't know how much I must repay you for this." Sakura bowed her head again and this time it was in gratitude.

"You're welcome. Let's head there fast right now. We don't have much time left. Oh, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Nice to meet you." He introduced himself to the cute girl while entering the academy compound together with her. The girl was really interesting, small and soft looking like a kitten. ' _Damnit Kakashi! She's what? Sixteen? Aw man.. Kami-sama is this my punishment for reading icha icha in public.' -cue anime tears-_ He couldn't help it when the girl was adorable and pink!

Obito would laughed at him if he knew about this. God help him! He mustn't know. It will be worse if he used it as a blackmail material.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you too. Ano.. Hatake-san are sure it's alright for us to be entering the exam this late?" Sakura was still unsure even though they'd got two minutes left. Both of them had rushed to the exam building together and arrived just in time. Kakashi had talked with one of the examiner in the room before calling her in to take the examination.

"Well.. it's better late than never, agreed? Now off you go and good luck. It was a pleasure meeting you Haruno-kun." He then proceeded walked down the hall away from the exam room with his hand both in his slack pockets.

' _Ah- her name resembled a cherry blossom. Hm.. it matches the hair. Soo adorable."_ He giggled furtively as he sauntered away.

' _Weird? Is he not taking the exam too?'_ Well no need to ponder more on it. Now she'd must focused on the papers in front of her.

' _Dear Obaa-chan, wish me luck! Kami-sama I need a bit of your wisdom. Shannaro!!'_

 _0o0o0o0o_

The results had came out a month after the exam. It was nerve-wrecking for all the examinees who wish to attend Konoha Cooking Academy. KCA standard was so high level so they'd only chose the best out of the best. It was lucky for Sakura that there aren't too many students applied for KCA on second term.

The chances are high and hopefully she will passed. She's currently at KCA compound and waiting for the results. Then came a woman strutted towards them and pasted the results on the information board where they'd stationed.

Sakura along with other sixty seven students searching for their examinee number anxiously and there it is -her number, ranking number two!

"Yatta!! I passed. I freaking passed the exam!" She was ecstatic with the outcome. She can't wait to inform her grandma. Smile never waned from her face all day long when she couldn't contained her happiness.

Next springtime, she'll be an official KCA member and strived for the best student they'll ever had.

 _0o0o0o0o_

 **Narrator:**

 _Thus, began the journey of young girl dream to be one of the best cook for her beloved grandmother. Meet with many rivals and **love**. -narrator smirks- _

_Cooking is a about passion, if you couldn't handle the heat. **Get out from my kitchen!** Ahems!_

 _Jokes aside,_

 _Epic but slow music*_

 _A long chestnut haired guy felt his eyes twitched in a sudden. His silver gorgeous eyes that resembled the moon gazed upon the window gazing up to the starry skies._

 _"Something about to happen.. Fate can never be wrong.."_

 _ **Somewhere** **else;**_

 _"Hn."_

 _"What's wrong foolish outouto?"_

 _"Hn. I'm not foolish."_

 _"I agreed with you. The breezes tonight felt a bit different.."_

 _ **Under** **a** **comfy** **blankets** ;_

 _*snores~_

 _A spiky blond haired boy had gone sailed to his dreamland full of ramens._

 _There are more of them but everything will be revealed soon._

 **End of narration.**

 _Xxxxxxxxx_

Tadaa!! Wth am I doing? Ahaha. Sorry for the poor grammars. Also I decided to put basic japanese in there. This is my second story. Please be kind with me. Enjoy!!


End file.
